Location-based routing and planning applications are known generally. These applications enable users to navigate from the user's present location to a distance location specified by the user. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,470 issued on Apr. 3, 2001 and entitled “Driver Preference Responsive Vehicle Route Guidance System”, which is assigned commonly with the present application.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention with the accompanying drawings described below.